The Call of Sanctuary
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Supply Line) (7, 3) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Supply Line) (12, 8) #* Purchase TIU Supply Crate Blueprint #* Assemble TIU Supply Crate # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Supply Line) (5, 3) #* Deliver TIU Supply Crate # Go to Sanctuary of Ages (Naos) (2,11) # Go to Sanctuary of Ages (Naos Crystal Chamber) (2, 2) Rewards: * 167,650 XP * 10 Skill Points * Seal of Sanctuary | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details The Supply Line is a busy place. The Loaders move with an organized chaos, loading up the TIU Supply Transports with the required items. Amid all this you see a TIU Soldier moving from person to person checking their ids. From your latest activities you decide that maybe it would do well to avoid such scrutiny. You give him a wide birth and search for a transport out of here. You are dumbfounded when the TIU Soldier you avoided steps out from around a slow moving Loader and scans you. The Datapad shrieks within the Soldiers hands. You guess that it is a bad sign and slowly draw your weapon. The Soldier seems to gaze at the pad for a few seconds, then lets it drop to the ground. You are astonished when he removes his helmet and looks at you with empty eyes. 'Ah, there you are. I have been looking for you.' The Soldiers voice is slurred and falters, as if he is struggling to stay awake, 'I apologize for this method of communication, but these Infiltrators are very skilled in what they do. It was advantageous to access their skills and knowledge of the TIU so I could find you.' You nod slowly, the Infiltrator flashes you a crooked grin. 'I am the Mind of the Sanctuary of Ages, I am having some difficulties and require your assistance. You do not have much time. She is strong but she will not last long. You must return to me at once. I shall explain what is required of you when you return. You may access me directly through the Altus Crystal Sphere found in the Naos Crystal Chamber. I look forward to seeing you again. Oh, I would also retreat from the Soldier. He will be..... confused when I give him back his consciousness. See you soon Unit.' You have no idea why the Sanctuary Mind would want your help, but you cannot ignore its request. It was you who reset the systems pulling it back to Sigma in the first place. But the quickest way to the Sanctuary of Ages would be on board one of those Transports. The only way on board a Supply Transport is in a TIU Supply crate. You should build one and try to stow away on a Supply Transport. You find in the northern area of the Supply Line a runway dominated by a Control Tower. Supply Transporters fly to and fro, making sure that the TIU can operate. Near the end of the runway you discover an pile of yellow Supply Crates. Next to the pile of crates, an empty TIU Loader sits. You place your newly constructed Crate next to the others. Just as you seal yourself in you hear a muffled voice, 'Thompson, get that stuff loaded pronto! Our forces can't do their jobs if you don't do yours!' You then hear the Loader start up. The Loader Contents Certificate feels light in your hands, the high pitched whine of an industrial scanner seeps through the joints in your crate. You grip the Certificate willing it to fool Thompson's scan. There is a dull click from the Certificate and the scan stops. Suddenly the crate is jerked upward as its loaded into the Transport. There are a few clangs and thumps as the other crates are placed next yours. It seems like an eternity of silence before the engines start up. You brace yourself against the sides of your crate as the Transport tips violently - then you feel your stomach flip as the Transport takes off. You release the catch on the crate and step out into the cargo hold. Yellow supply boxes are tightly packed and strapped into place. You squeeze through a narrow gap between some crates and eventually find a door. Behind it you hear the voices of the Pilot and Navigator. You draw your weapon and open the door, the Navigator turns to you in shock. But he is sitting almost behind it. You quickly kick the door and it slams into him. He crumples back into his seat. You place your Weapon on the Pilots shoulder, 'Take me to Ground Zero, land to the North of the Pyramid.' The Pilot looks at the bleeding nose of the semi-conscious Navigator, then at the well used Weapon – and nods curtly. The Pilot is very skilled. He lands the Transport perfectly even under the stress of a hijack. 'Well done Soldier. Now I would recommend that you vacate the Transport as soon as possible. The TIU just love their security codes. I doubt you have them for this area. Now lets go, take your friend with us.' It is plain that the Pilot does not understand fully what you mean, but he does what you say. He steadies the Navigator and opens the door of the Transport. You are not far from the Transport when a Quadcannon Tank comes over a low rise. It scans the Transport then opens fire. The Pilot gasps as it erupts in flame and smoke. You turn to the Pilot, 'I'm very sorry to put you in this position Soldier. But I needed to return to the Sanctuary as quickly as possible. Good luck.' You should enter the Naos within the Sanctuary of Ages and find the Crystal Chamber. Within the small chamber stands an ornamental pedestal, the Altus Crystal Sphere rests on its top. As you get closer to the Crystal Orb the Altus Spiral within starts to spin slowly. A voice echoes in your mind, 'Ahhh, good of you to come Unit. I have touched the mind of another Human called LaReina. She is within the Sanctuary Halls somewhere. I was recently contacted by Entities called the Echoes. They appeared to be seekers of Sanctuary and I therefore allowed them access. I now realize that was a mistake. I have suspicions about them, but I cannot be sure.' 'Anyway, they are still within Sanctuary along with others. But the Echo have damaged my systems and I do not have full access to many of my capabilities. There are some systems which, if I do not control them, they will activate. Unit, you do not want those systems to activate...' 'There are systems that are part of me and therefore cannot be removed. These are the Protectors of Sanctuary. At the current time I am restraining myself. I can solve this situation, but with my limited capabilities the options open to me are... Well... If I use the weakest of my options, all life within a days journey will be destroyed. I do not wish to resort to that. But I see that the TIU and Shard are battling for possession of the Sanctuary. They will not stop until they have succeeded. I do not wish to be the source of such conflict.' 'As you see my options are limited. In my brief contact with LaReina I saw you within her mind. She has great respect for you, she just does not know how to show it. She also showed me that you can be trusted. I think you can give me another option. Go and find LaReina, I have shut down most of the security systems to protect her. I suspect she might need your help, even if she does not realize it yet. You must also restore some major Systems so that I can go back to where I belong. If I remain here, there might be no end to this conflict and death. I have given some instructions to some of my Protectors, take this Seal as a mark to show them you are authorized for the task. Please do as they ask. I am relying on you Unit. You receive 167,650 Xp + 10 Skill Points + 1 x Seal of Sanctuary Category:Missions